Grapefruit amen
by Asrail
Summary: SLASH. Draco descobre algo sobre si mesmo que faria Lucius Malfoy entrar em trabalho de parto. LEMON!


**Grapefruit amen  
**Fanfic por** Kimberly Desiree  
**Revisão por** Mia Galvez**

**ESSA FANFIC **é um presente de amigo secreto de natal  
para a minha carioca favorita, a **Rapousa**! Ela que é tão divertida...  
Então, não coloquei nenhuma gota de drama aqui!  
Espero que goste, torrãozinho de açúcar!  
É um presente modesto, mas é de coração, viu?

Ele se deitou na cama ao lado do amigo. Agora estavam os dois estirados por cima dos lençóis caros. Theodore folheava uma edição do Wizard World, prestando atenção nas figuras dos astros de rock, enquanto Draco o observava com curiosidade.

Draco Malfoy e Theodore Nott não eram exatamente amigos, mesmo que suas famílias fossem bastante próximas, e isso se devia única e exclusivamente aos gênios dos dois rapazes. Draco era um líder nato e não renunciaria a sua posição por nada nesse mundo – ou em qualquer outro -, enquanto Theodore era orgulhoso demais para deixar ser mandado e se recusava a se aliar ao grupo de amigos de Malfoy. Mas se viam todos os fins de semana durante as férias, quando os Nott visitavam a Mansão Malfoy, desde que se lembravam. Desde que eram capazes de notar um ao outro.

"O que você acha das garotas do colégio?", perguntou Draco, tentando puxar um assunto qualquer. Theodore virou uma página e não desviou os olhos da revista.

"Por que? Está ficando inseguro?" Suas palavras eram claramente ofensivas, mas Draco deu de ombros. Costumavam se alfinetar, embora naquele dia ele estivesse determinado.

"Porque nunca te vi com nenhuma."

"Tem montes de garotas na Sonserina e eu falo com muitas delas", respondeu categoricamente. Draco rolou os olhos.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

Theodore afastou a revista e acomodou-se melhor na cama, também de lado, como Draco. Os seus olhos castanhos buscaram os cinzentos do louro. "Por que quer saber?"

Draco se lembrava de quando eram crianças e como a amizade entre os dois não foi apenas induzida, mas imposta por suas famílias. E, com o passar do tempo, ao contrário do que seus pais esperavam, Theodore foi se fechando e se afastando. O garoto certamente odiava Draco.

"Esqueça. Pergunta idiota."

O louro puxou a revista para si e começou a folheá-la, quase interessado, mas sentiu que os olhos de Nott continuaram a fitá-lo. Com o passar do tempo, aquilo foi se tornando incômodo, ao ponto de Draco não conseguir mais se concentrar no que lia. Por fim, Theodore se virou, deitando de frente para o teto, e o louro sentiu a tensão aliviar no seu corpo.

"O que você acha?"

"Ahn... de quê?" Draco pareceu confuso. Theodore ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, talvez hesitante, decidindo se deveria prosseguir ou não, e então continuou.

"Das garotas do colégio."

"Ah", soltou, pouco eloqüente. Então, lembrou-se de Pansy Parkinson e do quanto ela era grudenta. "Elas são... assustadoras."

"Assustadoras?" Draco fez que sim e Theodore riu. O louro o observou, as covinhas se formando em seu rosto, os cabelos castanho-claros caindo desleixadamente sobre a cama. Sorriu, sem saber por quê. Apenas porque sentia vontade, e não queria dissimular com ele. Eram colegas, eram puros-sangue, eram Sonserinos. Se não pudesse se sentir a vontade com ele, com quem mais seria? Ele continuava: "Garotas não são assustadoras."

Draco o olhou nos olhos em desacordo e chegou a balançar ligeiramente a cabeça, mostrando que não concordava com ele. "Você nunca viu uma mulher fazendo compras, viu?"

Theodore riu de novo e Draco percebeu que gostava de fazê-lo rir daquele jeito. Gostava da risada de Theodore. Ela era nova, embora se conhecessem havia tanto tempo. Para falar a verdade, não se lembrava de tê-lo ouvido rir uma única vez antes.

"Está certo", ele declarou, "você venceu. Elas podem ser bastante assustadoras." Nott virou os olhos na direção de Malfoy, que ainda o observava, e percebeu que ele sorria. "O que foi?"

"Você deveria rir mais vezes."

Theodore ficou sério de repente e o examinou por algum tempo, curioso. Então, sorriu, e Draco sentiu que poderia se perder naquele sorriso. Balançou imperceptivelmente a cabeça, como se tentasse afastar as idéias que se formavam em sua mente sem que as pudesse controlar. Nott falava: "Por que?" Draco apenas deu de ombros, apoiando o queixo numa das mãos e afastando com a outra os cabelos que caiam sobre os olhos claros.

Foi aquele silêncio acusador entre eles, calmo, mas ansioso, que os denunciou. Theodore continuou observando Draco, mesmo quando o louro desviou os olhos. Em seguida, sentou-se na beirada da cama oposta a ele.

Malfoy aproveitou para olhá-lo de costas, de onde não poderia ser visto, e examinou o sonserino das costas largas aos curtos cabelos castanho-claros, que deixavam à mostra grande parte do seu pescoço. Draco observou os braços fortes e as mãos grandes, para logo depois desviar a sua atenção. Era o mais seguro a se fazer. Não sabia se conseguiria conter seus pensamentos por muito tempo se continuasse olhando na direção de Theodore.

Subitamente, sentiu seu corpo ser arrastado pelas pernas até a borda da cama. Fechou os olhos, quase como se sentisse medo, para abri-los apenas quando Theodore estava completamente debruçado sobre ele, deixando-os face a face. Draco prendeu a respiração. Estava perdido.

Os lábios de Theodore tocaram os seus, úmidos, e Draco permitiu a passagem da língua do rapaz, experimentando o sabor de Nott, enquanto aquelas mesmas mãos percorriam seu corpo sobre a camisa, desabotoando-a. O louro estremeceu, despreparado, mas o outro segurou o seu rosto com leveza, aprofundando o beijo, e Draco se sentiu estranhamente... protegido.

As carícias entre as línguas se intensificaram e o calor se espalhou pelo corpo de ambos, enquanto as mãos de Theodore se aventuravam pelo peito nu do garoto. Embora Draco já tivesse estado com garotas, as sensações eram todas novas, como se fossem sentidas pela primeira vez, prontas para serem desvendadas e aproveitadas. Ninguém nunca o havia subjugado antes... _Nunca_. E ele jamais havia desejado que fosse assim. Ele deveria comandar. Era parte do seu instinto de liderança. Mas, naquele momento, as mãos de Theodore escorregaram pelo seu corpo vulnerável sem objeções e Malfoy não quis detê-lo, nem o impediu de alcançar o seu abdômen. Meramente fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, quase obediente, mas interessado nas ondas elétricas que pulsavam em suas veias e corriam pelo corpo.

Draco gemeu quando Theodore segurou com firmeza uma de suas nádegas, forçando o corpo contra o dele, as suas ereções se tocando. O louro acerejou ainda mais sob o olhar do moreno quando este o ouviu respondê-lo de tal forma, mas Theodore apenas sorriu, maliciosamente satisfeito. Quando tentou unir novamente seus lábios, Draco virou o rosto. Theodore pareceu confuso por um momento, mas assim que as mãos trêmulas de Malfoy encontraram os botões da camisa de Nott, o moreno entendeu e permitiu que o louro o despisse.

Então, era peito contra peito, e Draco ouviu o coração de Theodore, o qual ele sempre pusera a existência em dúvida, bater descompassadamente. Sorriu. Afinal, estava ali, ele podia senti-lo tão perto de si...

Seus lábios se buscaram com avidez novamente e Draco segurou a nuca de Theodore, aprofundando o beijo. Enquanto isso, as mãos de Nott desabotoavam as calças do louro, livrando-o delas.

Draco sentiu o mundo parar por um instante quando o corpo de Theodore tocou o seu e ele percebeu que só havia dois pedaços insignificantes de pano os separando da plenitude. Um arrepio involuntário o percorreu e, quando os lábios do moreno alcançaram o seu pescoço alvo, marcando-o, sugando-o até que arqueasse de leve o corpo sob a pressão do outro, ele se rendeu completamente às sensações.

Os lábios de Theodore desceram pelo seu peito nu até encontrarem os mamilos rijos e Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, novamente, quando eles o abocanharam, segurando-se com força no lençol. Precisava se controlar para não gritar enquanto Theodore sugava um, depois o outro, havendo algo de sádico na maneira como os gemidos de Draco o satisfaziam e excitavam. O louro podia sentir o quanto Theodore o desejava e o quanto o sentimento era absolutamente recíproco.

Draco sentiu os dedos do rapaz envolverem o seu membro e enrijeceu no mesmo instante, o rosto queimando. A língua de Theodore acariciou o seu pênis e fez uma onda elétrica perpassar todo o seu corpo. O louro gemeu quando Nott o bombeou, tão devagar que era quase torturante.

"Theo..."

Theodore abafou suas palavras com os próprios lábios e aumentou o ritmo com o qual masturbava Draco, sentindo o frenesi de prazer do louro sob o seu corpo, o ritmo com que Draco se movimentava, investindo contra ele. Então, soltou-o.

"Peça", mandou.

Draco tinha o rosto afogueado e seus cabelos muito claros em desalinho. Os lábios rosados estavam agora vermelhos e inchados, e Theodore marcara diversas partes de seu corpo com a intensidade dos sentimentos que compartilhavam. Ainda assim, o louro apenas o fixou, silencioso.

"Peça!"

Malfoy o derrubou na cama e sentou-se sobre Nott, socando-o num ímpeto de ira, num misto de indignação e desejo. Theodore segurou seus pulsos, sentando-se com o louro ainda em seu colo, e beijou-o à força, encontrando resistência no início, mas Draco logo cedeu.

"Eu não gosto de meninas", ele sussurrou contra os lábios do louro antes de capturá-los novamente, e Malfoy o enlaçou pelo pescoço. O beijo, então, foi longo e lento e devagar.

Draco apoiou a testa na de Theodore e fechou os olhos, apenas experimentando aquele novo silêncio, cúmplice. Sorriu.

"É melhor nos vestirmos", o Nott comentou. Draco concordou e se afastou. Theodore separou as roupas emboladas e devolveu as de Draco, mas o louro apenas o observou se vestir. Theodore agia com desenvoltura, mas o outro tinha certeza de que o que havia entre eles havia mudado para sempre... E por causa de uma pergunta bastante simples.

Não, não era isso. Draco se vestiu e ajeitou os cabelos cuidadosamente, olhando-se no espelho mais vezes do que o necessário. Theodore assistiu aquela espécie de ritual e abafou o riso. Potencialmente interessante, era mesmo. Mexia com cada sentido de Draco, parecendo torná-lo mais atento, mais estável. Talvez até melhor.

"O que foi?", perguntou Malfoy, desconfiado. Nott deu de ombros.

"Aposto que você seria assustador fazendo compras."

Draco lhe deu um soco no ombro, mas um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Eles alcançaram o corredor lado a lado.

"Você poderia ver com seus próprios olhos", dizia o louro, abanando uma das mãos no ar, "Me ver fazendo compras, digo."

"O que? Ir com você em Hogsmeade? Ou no Diagon Alley?"

"Hmm... é, pode ser."

Theodore estancou no lugar, obrigando Draco a se deter também. Malfoy o olhou, interrogativo, e encontrou os olhos de Nott com um brilho incomum. Interesseiro ou interessado? Ele sorriu, travesso.

"Como um encontro?"

Draco ruborizou instantaneamente, sem jeito. "N-não foi isso o que eu..."

O moreno o enlaçou pela cintura e beijou-o com exigência, deixando o louro sem ar. Apesar de tudo, Draco apenas passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e deixou-se levar. Theodore se afastou instantes depois e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

"É uma pena. Eu teria ido." Ele desceu as escadas com Malfoy em seu encalço, alcançando o primeiro patamar, onde seus pais estiveram conversando durante toda a tarde. Agora que a noite caía, não demoraria para os Nott partirem e, de fato, a família já estava no _hall_, despedindo-se.

Theodore puxou Draco para um abraço rápido de despedida, passando despercebido pelos pais distraídos, mas nenhum deles sentiu o calor que passou de um para outro como o louro sentiu. "Até mais, Draco... Até o fim de semana que vem."

O jovem Malfoy acenou da soleira da porta até que os Nott desaparecessem no horizonte. Então, depois de uma porção de considerações, descobriu que se descobrira. Esperava que o final de semana chegasse tão logo que surpreendeu a si mesmo com o pensamento. Lembrou-se de como o Nott falara sossegado e sorriu.

"Talvez... eu também não goste de meninas... Theo."

**

* * *

N/A: **a idéia era fazer uma continuação... isso se eu fosse aprovada, né? ...eu fui? Alô? É da pizzaria? Tem alguém aí? O: Responda se estiver ouvindo! Yolereiihuuu! Ok, você não quer falar comigo. Já entendi. Tudo bem. Compreendo. Eu devo ser meio intimidante mesmo, mas faz parte do meu charme. Sou tão intensa! E.E HAHAHA Enfim, adorei ter te tirado, Rapousa! Gosto muito de você, apesar da gente ser bastante diferente. :3 Espero mesmo que tenha gostado! E o nome da fic foi tirado do e-mail de boas vindas dos associados do _website_ do Mika. (L) Kissu! 


End file.
